1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optical correlator console for mounting and assembling all of the components of an optical correlator system utilized to examine film or other input image data to detect images of targets or objects of interest in the film or input image data.
More particularly, the subject invention pertains to an optical correlator console for mounting and assembling the components of an optical correlator system in a unique stable, compact and functional configuration in which all of the components are mounted in a compact configuration on upper and lower sides of a base support plate.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the optical correlator, several of the individual components and operational aspects of the system have been patented or are the subject of pending patent applications including: a matched filter holder using a plastic frame to hold a matched filter plate as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,718; apparatus for opening and holding a frame and for mounting an optical element in a frame as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,056; an alignment fixture for an optical instrument as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,655; an output plane calibration system for an optical correlator as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 200,599, filed May 31, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,922; an alignment system for an optical matched filter correlator as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 216,399, filed Jul. 7, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,498; a mounting fixture for a multiple holographic lens an optical correlator as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 255,047, filed Oct. 7, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,809; and an automatic laser beam expander and pinhole alignment system as disclosed in patent application Ser. No. 551,910, filed Jul. 12, 1990.